


The worst thing that I ever did (was what I did to you)

by ItsCryingTime



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, Song: betty (Taylor Swift), Songfic, bc taylor swift put out a new album and I couldn't just...not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCryingTime/pseuds/ItsCryingTime
Summary: Lizzie has a lot of apologize for.Hizzie. Songfic (Betty by Taylor Swift)
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Kudos: 61





	The worst thing that I ever did (was what I did to you)

_Betty, I won't make assumptions_  
_About why you switched your homeroom, but_  
_I think it's 'cause of me_  
_Betty, one time I was riding on my skateboard_  
_When I passed your house_  
_It's like I couldn't breathe_

Sometimes you can love someone so much you might mistake it for hate. The two were very passionate emotions for Lizzie Saltzman. But she thought she'd feel happy in 8th grade when Hope Mikaelson switched out of all her classes. She thought finally she would get some peace. All she felt afterwards was empty though. Like there was no point to even going to class if stupid, perfect Hope Mikaelson wasn't there.

She didn't like her. Not one bit. She just liked having her around.

  
_You heard the rumors from Inez_  
_You can't believe a word she says_  
_Most times, but this time it was true_  
_The worst thing that I ever did_  
_Was what I did to you_

It's not that she meant to torment Hope. It's just...she had to save face, right? Besides, there was apparently that whole “witch bipolar” rumor going around, that she was sure Hope had started. And she did what she had to do. She got back at her in the worst ways. Because why would Josie lie about something so serious? 

She rehearsed her speech as she walked up to Hope, at the birthday party that Hope hadn't even wanted, but everyone insisted on.

“Wanna dance?” she asked, still a little surprised to be standing there.

“That's a little bold of you.” But Hope took her hand anyway, and followed her to the dance floor. So far so good. As long as she didn't get hexed. 

_But if I just showed up at your party_  
_Would you have me? Would you want me?_  
_Would you tell me to go fuck myself_  
_Or lead me to the garden?_  
_In the garden, would you trust me_  
_If I told you it was just a summer thing?_  
_I'm only seventeen, I don't know anything_  
_But I know I miss you_

One time, she knew Josie had a crush on Hope, and she got so angry and so jealous that she broke everything in the chemistry lab in a fit of rage. She said it was because Hope had set her room on fire, and canceled her family's summer plans, turning her clique even more against the tribrid than ever.

“You could have said literally anything else.” Hope said, when she learned the truth. She wasn't mad though. Lizzie didn't know how she wasn't furious.

“Yeah.” that was all she could say. She didn't really have an excuse.

_Betty, I know where it all went wrong_  
_Your favorite song was playing_  
_From the far side of the gym_  
_I was nowhere to be found_  
_I hate the crowds, you know that_  
_Plus, I saw you dance with him_

“I also thought you were still with Roman.”

“You're kidding. After everything that happened.” Hope said incredulously. Okay, it sounded pretty stupid out loud. But she remembered watching their romance from afar. She thought she'd been jealous of Hope, landing a hot vampire.

“As if that's the most dysfunctional relationship to come out of Mystic Falls.” Lizzie rolled her eyes. That got a smile out of Hope. Lizzie decided she liked making her smile.

_You heard the rumors from Inez_  
_You can't believe a word she says_  
_Most times, but this time it was true_  
_The worst thing that I ever did_  
_Was what I did to you_

“You still haven't apologized for the worst thing yet.” 

“For god's sake, I'm getting there!” 

_But if I just showed up at your party_  
_Would you have me? Would you want me?_  
_Would you tell me to go fuck myself_  
_Or lead me to the garden?_  
_In the garden, would you trust me_  
_If I told you it was just a summer thing?_  
_I'm only seventeen, I don't know anything_  
_But I know I miss you_

She should probably hurry though. The song they were slow-dancing to was coming to an end, and she'd made up her mind to get everything out in the open once and for all. Hope raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

_I was walking home on broken cobblestones_  
_Just thinking of you when she pulled up like_  
_A figment of my worst intentions_  
_She said "James, get in, let's drive"_  
_Those days turned into nights_  
_Slept next to her, but_  
_I dreamt of you all summer long_

It was just shortly after that whole prison world debacle. She was feeling lonely and deflated since Sebastian. She probably hadn't even been in love with him.

She should have known Alyssa was just using her. She should have known she was just using Alyssa to forget everything. It was a good distraction, until it ended, because Alyssa was still a bitch. 

“She sent you to a prison world! She tried to kill me!”

“Again. Dysfunctional relationships. Mystic Falls. It's practically written in the stars, Hope.”

“That's just an excuse.” 

_Betty, I'm here on your doorstep_  
_And I planned it out for weeks now_  
_But it's finally sinkin' in_  
_Betty, right now is the last time_  
_I can dream about what happens when_  
_You see my face again_

_The only thing I wanna do_  
_Is make it up to you_  
_So I showed up at your party_  
_Yeah, I showed up at your party_

“It's done. All of that is done. It's...it's always been all about you. And I know I have the worst, most insane way of showing it-” Lizzie rambled, but she was cut off.

_Yeah, I showed up at your party_  
_Will you have me? Will you love me?_  
_Will you kiss me on the porch_  
_In front of all your stupid friends?_  
_If you kiss me, will it be just like I dreamed it?_  
_Will it patch your broken wings?_  
_I'm only seventeen, I don't know anything_  
_But I know I miss you_

Hope kissed her first. Oh my god. Hope kissed her first. Lizzie's mind went blank for a moment before she returned the kiss. “I feel like I've waited forever for that.” she whispered, when they broke apart. 

Somewhere, she heard Kaleb saying, “About damn time.” Shit. Did everyone know she had been pining after Hope Mikaelson this whole time? 

“You really didn't have to wait that long.”

“Never again.” The party was nearly over, but they barely noticed as things died down and people began to filter out. Nothing else mattered in that moment. “I think I love you, Hope Mikaelson.”

“I know I love you, Lizzie Saltzman.” Hope grinned. “You wanna get out of here now?”

  
_Standing in your cardigan_  
_Kissin' in my car again_  
_Stopped at a streetlight_  
_You know I miss you_


End file.
